Burrito Kisses
by SkaianDragonSlayer
Summary: On the way back to the guild after a job it starts to rain, seems they'll have to stop by Lucy's place to dry off.


So I came up with this idea a while ago whilst reading gajevy fanics and its now my first finished piece of fanfiction, so hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 _Burrito Kisses - Nalu_

They were on their way back from their latest job when, just outside of Magnolia, Happy spoke up, "I'm gonna fly ahead to the guild and see if Carla missed me!" And with that he was off, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

"When do you think he'll realise that Carla isn't interested in him like that?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Eh, probably never. But who knows," He spun round to face her, "She may come around one day." He flashed her his winning grin.

They walked on for a few more minutes before a crash of thunder broke their comfortable silence, startling them both. Then the heaving rain clouds that had been lingering all day decided to open up to the heavens.

"Oh no, we'll get soaked if we stay out here any longer!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't see any problem with that." Natsu shrugged.

"Idiot," Lucy hit him over the head, "We just got back from a job, we don't need to be catching colds on top of our exhaustion."

"Exhausted? Who's exhausted, I could go on for-" Just then Natsu stumbled on the uneven walkway.

"You were saying?" Lucy asked, with a smug look on her face.

"Ehehe, maybe I am a bit tired." Natsu replied, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "But what are we gonna do about it, the guild's still on the other side of town, it'll take us ages to get there."

Lucy hummed in thought, "I guess we could stop by my apartment. It's only a couple of streets away and I'm sure Happy will let the Master know we got back safely." She looked over at Natsu, waiting for a response.

"Sure, lead the way." He instructed, even though he knew the route just as well as Lucy herself by now.

As Lucy had said, it only took them a fraction of the time it would have taken to get to the guild to get to her flat.

Finally out of the rain, Lucy directed Natsu to the living room of her small apartment while she went to get them some towels to dry up. "Here." She said, passing him a towel from the bathroom as she used one to dry her hair.

"Thanks Luce." He smiled in her direction. "You know, I've never understood why you have all this weird stuff in your room."

"Says the person who still has the maid outfit from our first job in his house." She huffed.

"That's different," He explained, "That's a memento from our time together, why wouldn't I keep it." He continued, oblivious to the blush rising on Lucy's cheeks as she turned away from him.

"I mean look at this," Natsu called. She turned to see him picking up the throw on the back of her couch. "Who has a blanket this big? I bet you could wrap the entire guild in it if you tried."

Letting the towel fall round her neck, Lucy observed Natsu wildly begin to wrap the item in question around himself. She couldn't help but laugh when he finally got it all the way round his body, with most of it still in a puddle at his feet.

"I don't know what you're laughing at." He said, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes, as he started stumbling towards her.

"Natsu?" She asked nervously, taking a cautious step away from him.

At that, Natsu started advancing at an increasing pace, holding the remaining material out to one side to stop her getting passed.

"Noooo!" Lucy shrieked, trying to hide the grin slowly spreading across her face. She leapt to one side, hoping to evade him, but Natsu was too fast, even wrapped in a blanket, and stopped her in her tracks. Finally catching his prey, Natsu made quick work of wrapping her up with the rest of the fabric, laughing as he did so.

'Natsu looks so cute laughing like that, with his cheesy grin spread across his face' Lucy thought, laughing along with him. 'Wait, what? I did not just think that. Natsu's a friend, nothing more.'

With the two of them both catching their breath, Natsu couldn't help but stare at Lucy in breathless wonder. 'When did Lucy get this pretty?' He thought to himself, oblivious to what the other was thinking just a moment before.

As if naturally drawn to each other, their foreheads leant together, whilst their breathing drew silent. The same could not be said for Lucy's heart, which was still hammering away in her chest at the close proximity between her and the dragon slayer before her.

'Why am I feeling like this? We've been in loads of situations like this before, and many more embarrassing ones.' But Lucy couldn't deny that this time it felt different, more intimate. Maybe it was the lack of a certain blue furred audience, or maybe it was something new entirely.

She didn't have much time to think about it though, as in the next instance Natsu had leaned forwards, touching his lips to hers. And almost as quickly, drew away, a look of panic on his face, wide eyed and scared.

Near on instantly he started talking, "Sorry! That was stupid of me. I don't even know what happened. One minute we were just standing there the next I just- Luce?" He cut himself off, looking at Lucy in puzzlement.

Lucy had yet to say a word, still shocked at the kiss she had received. Had that really just happened? Did Natsu really kiss her? She brought a hand up to her lips, slowly processing the reality of it all.

"Hey Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked, voice laced with worry. Forgetting they were still wrapped tightly together, he tried to step forwards to comfort the mage. A moment later and they were on the floor.

Lucy snapped out of her daze to find herself looking into his face once more. Natsu couldn't discern what was going on in Lucy's mind in that moment but the next second she was kissing him again, and it felt incredible. It was the most unbelievable thing he had ever experienced. Better than flying through air with Happy at his back. Better than fighting to protect his nakama. Better than any flames he'd ever eaten. It was Lucy at her best. And she was his.

Once Lucy had released his lips from hers, he looked down into her soft brown eyes and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips. "So," He started.

"So?" She questioned, a look of worry appearing in her eyes.

"What now?" He asked sheepishly, turning his head to the side.

"Now? Now we, I don't know." And she didn't. In all the rush of kissing Natsu and tumbling to the ground Lucy hadn't for one moment considered what would happen next. It was so _them_ , to charge into things with no thought of the consequences, and for some reason that made her laugh. It wasn't a cute or girly laugh, it was an all out roar and, much to Natsu's disbelief, Lucy didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.

He slowly recoiled from the action, believing her to be laughing at him for some reason or other, even more unsure of what to do than ever, and rose to his knees. Despite his inner turmoil, Natsu couldn't help but look at Lucy in awe, _his_ Lucy. 'Wait, _is_ she mine, can I think that? I don't know anymore, help me Lucy.' He thought, his face taking on a helpless look that Lucy took to mean that she should start speaking, lest his thoughts take a turn for the worst.

"We do this." she finally breathed out, pushing herself up on to her arms. A sound of befuddlement coming from Natsu made his confusion clear to see.

"We go on as we are, and, if say, we want to maybe kiss sometimes," she blushed, "we do. And if we don't we don't."

A reassuring smile made its way onto her lips as she looked up at him. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." He grinned right back at her. In that moment, with that smile on Lucy's face he would have agreed to anything.

Yet all of this was just because of a spot of rain.

* * *

If you enjoyed feel free to favourite or leave a review :)


End file.
